


Devil Dials

by joahdun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Satan AU, Therapist AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 07:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joahdun/pseuds/joahdun
Summary: based off of the prompt : you are a therapist, you are more than surprised when you get a phone call from satan for an appointment





	Devil Dials

**Author's Note:**

> YALL.  
> I SAW THIS PROMPT AND I JUST COULDN'T RESIST. 
> 
> also i know this is horribly written but i'm like half asleep and i wrote this over the course of a week in different parts when i felt like it, so it's kind of weirdly put together and strange sounding aha so sorry

Lance checked his watch as he yawned for what seemed like the thousandth time that night, and was met with the glaring numbers 2:00 AM. He stretched, wincing at the sharp pop of his bones, before sighing deeply, slouching back once more and filing through more papers. 

He was exhausted, and the thought of Lotor waiting at home for him made his heart and body ache, and he found himself craving one of his boyfriend's heavenly massages. 

He rolled his neck, and when he was met with even more pops, decided to retire for the night, He would just get up early tomorrow to finish all this paperwork. 

His mind was muddled, and Lance could barely remember putting his things away, but he jumped awake when his phone began to ring loudly.

His cell phone had been vibrating where it had been in his back pocket. He sighed, thinking it was Lotor calling him again about when he was coming home, but when he glanced at the green, he saw the number _666-666-6666 _glaring back at him.__

__Confusion filled him, when he remembered about all those stupid pranks all over youtube, and distinctly remembering some kind of youtube video made on this very topic. Thinking it was one of his nieces or nephews trying to scare him, he shook his head fondly as he brought the phone up between his ear and shoulder as the keys fell to the floor._ _

__"Hello?" He asked strained, leaning down with all his bags to snag the keys onto his middle finger and bringing it up to the door knob._ _

__There was someone loudly breathing on the other end of the call, and he rolled his eyes as he finally turned the lock, and dropped the keys into the side of his bag._ _

__"Hello, is anyone there?" He pretended along, hearing the loud chirp of his car over the now louder breathing._ _

__"Tony, is this you?" Lance's shoulder was beginning to burn, and his exhaustion was catching up to him._ _

__'I want to set an appointment with you." A voice huskily replied, and Lance realized embarrassedly that this was a client, not his relative._ _

__"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else," He rushed out, throwing his bags in the back of his car. "Yeah sure, i can see when I'm next free and then we can set up an appointment to meet. Sound good?" He blinked harshly, trying to stay awake as his head began to droop, and he rolled his neck again as he waited for a response._ _

__"No, I need one tomorrow," the voice replied, and Lance frowned. "Well, I already have patients schedules for tomorrow, so I'm sorry but I don't know if can help. I know someone who can help, though, if you would like. And remember, if this is a crisis, you should call 911 or the suicide hotli-"_ _

__"No, I need you only. And I can't wait," The voice pretty much yelled, and Lance sighed internally, knowing this would be a long call. "Hey, there's no need to get mad. Calm down, i'm sure we can work something out."_ _

__The voice groaned quietly, and some shifting could be heard from the other side. "Sorry. But I need you by tomorrow."_ _

__Lance sighed quietly, wishing he was in bed with Lotor. "Well-"_ _

__He was interrupted by another frustrated groan, and a loud, "We know you want to be with your boyfriend but it's you job to talk to me, so forget _Lotor _for one damn second, will you?"___ _

____He froze, his heart suddenly jumping at the realization that this stranger was stalking him. He suddenly felt very exposed in the empty parking lot, and he wished there was something he could use to cover up all the windows, which enabled anyone on the outside to get a clear look into his car._ _ _ _

____He turned on the ignition, feeling sweat gather on his forehead. The wheel was slippery under his fingers, and he nearly screamed when the stranger spoke again in his car, before remembering shakily that he had bluetooth._ _ _ _

____"Hey no, don't run away. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." The voice said, panicked. Lance was surprised at how calm his voice was when he asked, "How do you know who my significant other is?"_ _ _ _

____Dead silence._ _ _ _

____"Are you stalking me?" He bluntly tried again, swallowing thickly._ _ _ _

____He was met with the dial tone, and when his screen changed to his recent calls page, he couldn't find the stranger's number._ _ _ _


End file.
